Firsts: Deleted Scenes
by Bubblegum Shoes
Summary: Companion piece to "Brittany and Santana: Firsts" which should be read before this. All the deleted scenes from "Firsts"! Stuff that didn't count as firsts or just stuff I never put in! Mainly Brittana, multiple characters. Part of the Firstsverse


**To start things off, this fic is a companion piece to another fic of mine, "Brittany and Santana: Firsts". It is based off of that fic, and takes place in the "Firstsverse", as I call it ^_^ So, I recommend you read that story before this one, or you'll be hella confuzzled. It's best to read all the chapters of that story as well. Just saying.**

**Now, to everyone who's read the other story, hi, it's me again :D For those wondering what this is again, it is a series of 'deleted scenes' from the "Firsts" story, little stuff that doesn't count as a First, doesn't count as a proper chapter (like drabbles) or just stuff that I never put in but wanted to. Sometimes a chapter will connect to a certain First from the other story, as in, it'll take place during, before or after a First and be based on that First, and sometimes it'll just be something random with no connection to any Firsts, but it'll take place in the same universe. Just so no one is confused, I'll always tell you guys in the A/N if the story is connected to a certain chapter or not. I'll also tell the time, the characters within, and a mini summary of the chapter, just to be useful. This way, you'll know what to expect from the chapter.**

**Also, this chapter mentions Mr. Pierce's name. I don't know if I've ever named him before, but if I have, I've forgotten. So if I've given him a name before, and have now changed it, sorry :/ **

**Okay, I know this story is connected to a Brittana story, but this chapter is before Brittany met Santana. I know, sucky, but it's the origin of Catcake, so be happy ^_^ **

**Alright, time for chapterness! **

* * *

><p><span>Time: The Summer Before Second Grade<span>

Characters: Brittany, Catcake, Mr. Pierce

Chapter That Scene Is Connected To: None

Summary: _Brittany always wanted a cat. Catcake always wanted a decent owner. Mr. Pierce always wanted his daughter to be happy. Finding Catcake was like a triple win._

* * *

><p>For Jonathan Pierce, the morning was going as smoothly as it always had. He went through the same routine he always did. Got up, checked on his sleeping wife, checked on his daughter, washed up, got dressed, and then headed downstairs to make breakfast for himself and the rest of the family. But just as he slipped the eggs onto the heated pan, a voice appeared behind him.<p>

"Daddy?" the voice said in its cute, tiny voice.

Mr. Pierce turned away from the breakfast and smiled at what he saw. There stood his daughter, Brittany, dressed in her baggy pajamas. She was pretty tall for a six year old, Mr. Pierce had just noticed. _Must've been a growth spurt, _Mr. Pierce reasoned in his head.

He greeted the young girl. "Hey, Quack," he said with a grin, using her usual nickname. He had started calling her that when she started insisting on having everything duck-related at the age of four.

Brittany giggled, taking a seat at the kitchen table. "Daddy, my name's Brittany, silly." Brittany shook her head. "Not Quack."

"Whatever you say, Quack," Mr. Pierce said jokingly, turning back to the breakfast he was making. "So riddle me this Britt, why are you up so early?"

Brittany shrugged. "I had a dream that woke me up."

Mr. Pierce left the eggs and went on to begin making some bacon. "A dream, huh? What kind of dream?"

"A kitty dream, Daddy," Brittany explained. "I think I want a kitty."

Mr. Pierce turned and gave his little girl a strange look. The idea of Brittany wanting a cat was perplexing. Never in all her six years of living had she even mentioned liking cats. The only animal she had ever really been interested in were ducks, and they had explained to her long ago why they couldn't get her a duck. It just was odd, because it was so sudden. Mr. Pierce collected his thoughts and responded.

"Well, Quack, why do you want a kitty?" he asked, going back to his breakfast making task.

"I dunno," Brittany said, shrugging. "But they're fluffy, and cute, and I love them now. Because I can…deal with it."

Mr. Pierce burst out laughing at how she sounded when she said that. "Britt Britt, you do know that raising a kitty is gonna take lots of work. You gotta clean out a nasty smelling litter box. You gotta feed it. You gotta make sure it gets lots and lots of love. I don't know if you're ready for all that."

Brittany gaped at him. "Are you silly?" she asked, looking at him like he was crazy. "Daddy, I can clean a litter box. I can feed it cat food and stuff. And I can totally love it in all of the forevers! I would love it this much! Daddy. Daddy! Look!" Brittany insisted. Mr. Pierce turned to look at his daughter. "I'd love it this much!" With that, she held out her little arms as wide as she could. "That's about as much as it gets, 'cause I can't make my arms longer…but if I could I totally would love it even more! Please, please, please!"

Mr. Pierce began shaking his head. "Brittany, it takes a lot of responsibi- - -" He stopped in his tracks once he saw his daughter's face. Her lips were puckered out in a pout. Her arms were crossed. Her eyes had become little slits. And her nostrils were flaring. It was the classic "Brittany Wants Something and Damn It, She's Going To Get It" face. "Please, not the face, honey," Mr. Pierce said. She just pouted more. His heart felt like it was about to melt. He would never understand how one child could be so cute and manipulative. It was when Brittany's eyes started to water that he really gave in. He sighed, feeling defeated. "Alright, do you really want this kitty?"

Brittany just nodded excitedly.

Mr. Pierce shook his head. This was against his better judgment, it really was. "Fine, I'll get you a kitty. We can look for one tomorrow or something- - -"

Brittany's nodding head stopped and began to shake from side to side. "No, Daddy! Today!"

Mr. Pierce was about to say no, but then she gave the face again. He sighed, sliding all of the breakfast he had made onto three plates. He set the plates down and gave his daughter a disapproving look. "Alright, you win. We'll go in a little bit. Ugh, I'll go get shoes."

* * *

><p>The cat was really getting pissed.<p>

Everyday now, people passed her cage in the shop. They barely glanced at her. There were always cuter kittens or cheaper kittens somewhere else around the store. And whenever someone did notice her, it was some idiot who petted her the wrong way, and then had the nerve to get angry when she bit the person for being stupid.

"Oh what, you're gonna cry 'cause I bit you?" the cat would hiss at the stupid person. "Wow, way to go, pussy."

The cat had no idea what was wrong with her. She was still a kitten, small and cute. She had big eyes that humans could easily get lost in. She had very fluffy, well groomed white fur all around her body. And the kitten's favorite feature was her swishy tail, which she prided herself on being the swishiest of all tails. But still, even with all her attractive qualities, nobody wanted her. Now, this kitten was a badass through and through and wasn't about to get all emotional or some crap, but she did have to admit to herself that being stuck in this forsaken cage with no owner made her incredibly sad at times.

Currently, it was a nice, clear day in Summer. The cat was enjoying herself, sprawled out in her cage, savoring her little naptime. It was looking like a slow day, not many people were coming in.

"Good," the kitten muttered under her breath. "I'm tired of seeing all these ugly people."

But just as the kitten was about to slip off into a deep slumber, the tinkle of bells chimed, signaling the arrival of new customers. The kitten knew she should ignore it, seeing as there was no chance in hell they would just happen to want her, but curiosity got the better of her. She opened her drooping eyes enough to see out into the store. Two new people had entered. A tall, slightly muscular guy and a tiny girl next to him. The kitten, being the ultimate genius she was, deciphered that the girl must be the dude's daughter.

"Oh great!" the cat growled. "Some stupid little kid's gonna come in here, and she's gonna wanna hold every freaking cat. If she drops me like the last kid…but she isn't gonna hold me. Plus, it isn't like she's gonna want to see me. Nobody wants to see me. But who knows, maybe today will be my lucky day. No, that's just stupid. But you never know and oh my balls I'm having a fucking conversation with myself. _Again. _When the hell am I getting out of this damn prison! The lack of contact with other kitties is affecting my brain!" The kitten started flopping around in her cage crazily. "I want out!"

The kitten suddenly scratched herself with her claw. "Get a hold of myself kitty!" she said. The scratch caused the cat to calm down a bit, and as soon as she did calm down, she noticed something different. Outside her cage, a big round face was staring at her. It was the little blonde girl that had walked into the store only moments ago. The kitten eyed the girl suspiciously. "What do you want, blondie?"

The girl started to giggle. "This kitty is funny. And cute!" she exclaimed.

"Psh, girl, I ain't cute, I'm sexy," the cat said with an air of confidence in her voice.

"Hi kitty," the girl said, waving at the cat in her cage. "I'm Brittany!"

"Okay, you have a name, what? Do you want a medal?" the kitten asked irritably. This girl was really getting on her nerves. But then again, that wasn't a huge achievement.

A worker appeared beside the girl known as Brittany. "Hey sweetie, do you see anything you might want?"

Brittany nodded vigorously, jamming her finger at the kitten's cage. "Her, her, her! She's so cute!"

The worker turned to the kitten in her cage. "Oooh, yes she is. She's been here for a while, though." With that, the worker took hold of the cage and pulled it off the shelf and set it on the front desk. "Alrighty, now, we have a little area in the back where you go into a little room to interact with the animal. Do you want to do that?"

Brittany looked as though she had just seen a double rainbow. Maybe even a zombie double rainbow. It was that awesome. "Yes!" she said excitedly.

The kitten groaned. "Oh great. Here we go. I hope my teeth are sharp enough when I gnaw on this chick's hand."

The worker carried the cage into the back room while Brittany and her father followed behind her. The worker set the cage down and opened it up. Just as the worker was about to reach in for the kitten, a bell rang out, meaning another customer had appeared. She turned to Mr. Pierce. "I'm sorry, I'm gonna have to go check on these customers. I'll be right back." Without another word, the worker was gone.

Mr. Pierce turned back to his daughter and watched her interact with the kitten. Right now, all she was doing was lying on her stomach, smiling, looking into the cat's eyes. Meanwhile, the cat was looking into her eyes. Mr. Pierce didn't know what was going on between the two, so he just kept his mouth shut and watched.

"Hey kitty, you wanna come outta your cage?" Brittany asked the kitty.

The kitten stared at the blonde in awe. It was a surprise to hear a human say that. Most kids immediately reached in her cage with their grubby little hands and started petting the shit out of her, which annoyed her to no end. She didn't mind being petted, it was when humans insisted on doing it as hard as possible that pissed her off. But finally, someone was just waiting for her to come out when she was ready. _Maybe this chick won't suck. Hey, I might even choose not to bite her, _the cat internally mused.

The cat took a hesitant step out from her cage. It was good to stretch out her legs after being in a cramped cage most of the day. She gave a happy meow as she now had room to flick around her oh so fluffy tail. The kitten almost forgot about the girl, until she felt a tiny hand scratch her behind the ears. The cat considered pulling away, but decided not to. This girl was a lot more gentle than other children her age. Most other six year olds would lift her up and shake her like a milkshake. But not Brittany, she just lightly scratched the kitten behind her ears. And surprisingly, it felt good. So good, that the kitten actually moved her head into Brittany's hand.

"Ooooh, that's reeeeally nice," the cat said softly, in perfect bliss. _I like this girl, _the cat thought happily. _Holy balls I actually like somebody! _

"I think she likes me," Brittany said, sitting up from her lying position.

The kitten tried to reply by nodding. Unable to contain herself, the kitten happily leapt into Brittany's lap, nuzzling her head against the girl's stomach. Brittany giggled at the ticklish sensation. The cat looked up into the young blonde's eyes, trying to look as cute as possible. "Please, save me! Take me with you! I will love you in all of the forevers! Pleeeeeease," the kitten pleaded. It seemed a bit pointless to beg, seeing as a human wouldn't understand her, but the cat hoped that her eyes would explain the story enough.

"Daddy," Brittany said, not taking her eyes off of the kitty. "We're getting her. I don't care how much she is, I don't care what other pet stuff we have to get for her. We're getting her." With that, Brittany lifted the kitty a little and hugged it close to her chest. "I love her already."

The cat wouldn't disagree with the girl, because she was starting to love this blonde girl already as well.

* * *

><p>After buying cat food, toys, a collar, multiple other pet items and of course the cat herself, Brittany and Mr. Pierce left the store and made their way to Mr. Pierce's car. Brittany was beaming, her smile as wide as the ocean. In her hands were a bag of items for her new kitten and the cage for which the cat was held in. Brittany tossed the bag in the back of the car, then went and sat in the front seat. She immediately unlatched the cage and let her new kitten crawl into her lap.<p>

Brittany began petting her lightly as her father sat in the driver's seat. "Welcome to our car, kitty," Brittany said, raising her arms as if she was revealing something magnificent. "Don't worry, our house is much bigger. Mommy's gonna be so surprised to see you!"

The kitten had no idea what Brittany meant by any of this but at the moment she couldn't care less. She had finally found a caring owner who was gentle (unlike the other assholes) and seemed really nice. It was perfect.

"Oh!" Brittany suddenly said. "I totally know what your name's gonna be!"

"A name?" the cat asked. Then, the kitten got excited. "I've never had a name before…sweet! Make it something kickass, like Terminator, or Reverend Badass, or- - -"

"Catcake Charity Cat Jade Tori Trina Beatrice Mandy Rose Martha Donna Amy Doctor Sam Carly Alisha Kelly Sally Liz Patty Maka Tsubaki S. Pierce, the Third!" Brittany exclaimed proudly.

The newly christened Catcake stared at her new owner with wide eyes. "How da fuck am I gonna remember that?"

* * *

><p><strong>So there you have it, the first chapter of "Deleted Scenes"! :D Yay! -does dance of joy- <strong>

**So, the origin of Catcake…what'd you guys think? Did you like it? Love it? Hyper mecha loved it? Tell me, it'd be nice. Also, return of Catcake's full name for the WIN!**

**Well, if you're a fan of "Firsts" then I'm pretty sure you'll like this expansion of it, so why don't you just hit that lil button that says review, and then after that, you can alert and/or favorite this ^_^ Wouldn't that be so cool? Um…guys? -crickets- …Well…my mom thinks it's cool… -laughter from readers- SHUT UP! Anyhoozel, BYE!**


End file.
